


Knocking Over the Board

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: It wasn't until after the last of the Thrombeys left that the hospital actually called Marta.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 21
Kudos: 203
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Knocking Over the Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



It wasn't until after the last of the Thrombeys left that the hospital actually called to tell Marta that Fran had survived.

It didn't take long to figure out what'd happened. It was very Benoit Blanc, pushing people to react so he could better 'anticipate the terminus of gravity's rainbow'.

Marta spent a lot of time thinking that evening, sipping ginger tea to wash away the taste of her unknowing lie. About Blanc's last words to her. About the Thrombeys, and how they'd probably never let this go. And about Ransom's prediction, right before she'd told that false truth.

_With a good lawyer, I'll be out before you know it. Then you'll see just how much hell I can wreak on your life._

She pulled back her sleeve and looked down at the knife marking her skin. She'd thought it meant Harlan, when she'd first seen the display in the library: a platonic match, and maybe he'd thought that too. But it was _that_ knife: the one Ransom had tried to kill her with, beautiful face smirking only inches from hers.

Her body warmed with the memory; with the contrast between his earlier seeming kindness and that passionate aggression, and she wondered. If he'd known Harlan was leaving her everything... there'd been a much easier way to get it. But he hadn't really _looked_ at her, until that moment.

She thought about beautiful patterns; about following her heart; and about heading off multiple lines of attack with one stone.

Two days later, Marta sat down in the visiting room at the jail, and watched that passion flash again in Ransom's eyes. If he'd never seen her before, he certainly did now.

"Back for more?" he asked, still smirking.

Marta smiled back wryly and said, "I have a proposition for you."


End file.
